


Cause lately I've been craving more

by Sisusen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Facials, Harry is getting fucked and manhandled, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, and kinda loves it, and maaaaybe a little, harry also gets a good, i used the word fuck a lot more than i ever have used it ever i think, oh how could i forget, ooh i forgot to tag:, sorry for that, yeah that would be it, yeah the abuse is very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisusen/pseuds/Sisusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a thirst for older men. Louis gets his boy an older man. Harry is getting fucked and manhandled and loves it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause lately I've been craving more

**Author's Note:**

> So, suddenly one day, I realized I needed to write about Harry and his thirst for older men, so I did. And it got a bit rough, because let's face it - that's the way our friend wants it, right? 
> 
> I am very proud of myself for making this a nice PWP-fic, yay me! My other works are a couple of big piles of plotplotplot, and whoever needs that?! 
> 
> And seriously! Is it called "butt cheeks"? Aren't there a better word? Sounds really corny! Please let me know! 
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> ***Update, like more than a YEAR after writing and uploading this - I just skimmed through this and there is absolutely no mention of lube here! Jesus christ, of course they use lube! Loooots and lots of it, no good butt action without that slippery goo, ok!? I just forgot to add that little detail...
> 
> I will add it as soon as I find the time! Lube ftw!***

"Older? But I'm older!" Louis exclaimed, an uncomprehending look on his face, even though he knew exactly what Harry meant. He wanted to see Harry squirm a little.

"Yeah but... even older..." Harry tried to explain while nervously twisting a few loose threads from the tear on his jeans. He was sitting on their bed with one leg folded against his chest, chin resting on the knee.  Louis thought he saw him blush a little and had to bite his cheek to not smile. "Even older, how much older are we talking about?" he asked, trying to sound a little brusque.

"I don't know... Maybe... Like, forty or so..." Harry replied, now definitely with flushed cheeks, yet hadn't looked up to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"Forty? Twice as old as yourself?" Louis clarified loudly. "You want to have sex with a forty year old?"

"Yeah... I think so..." Harry mumbled and twiddled a black thread around his finger. "What do you say...?" he said and cautiously met Louis eyes, peeping out from behind a pair of dark curls falling over his face.

"What I'm saying...?" Louis replied and hesitated with his answer, looking up at the ceiling, pretending to ponder even though he had already decided to say yes. He looked at Harry. "Well... I don't know sweetie... Am I really suppose to share you...? And not only share you, but to someone who is so much older?"

The redness on Harry's cheeks did not seem to fade for a while, and he nodded in a way that looked both eager and shy. Louis was pleased with how well Harry managed to do it, because the eager and shy look fit Harry very well. He loved to see his boyfriend in this mood, with a blushing face, an eager look and excited about what he would experience, all depending on whether Louis would allow him or not.

For after all, it was a big deal this, and Louis had the final saying, it was understood between them. Because Louis' boyfriend wanted more.

"And I want him to be... well, you know... Want him to be rough to me... Like... like you are sometimes..." Harry continued, now with his eyes back on the tear in his jeans.

"Look at me!" Louis ordered. "Now. Say it again. I want you to look me in the eye when you say it."

Harry looked up, curls fell in front of his eyes again.. He sat up a little straighter and brushed away his hair. "I want him to be rough to me. I want to be manhandled."

Louis changed its position, his pants were straining now, he knew that Harry knew that this conversation affected him just as strongly as it affected Harry, but it was part of the game - to ignore it. To make it seem like Louis was the adamant one, who had the final end say over Harry's will.

"Sure." Louis said and Harry lit up and was about to throw his arms around him. "But!" and now he put a finger up in the air, making Harry stop himself int he middle of his motion. "I decide who!"

"Okay okay, sure, absolutely, thank you thank you thank you!" Harry was bubbling happily into Louis ear while throwing his long arms around his boyfriend's body. "Thank you thank you thank you, oh if only you knew how I've been thinking about this, I am so excited, thank you, I love you!"

...

Harry was nervous. Louis was calm. Harry sat bouncing his leg up and down over and over again by pushing off with his toes against the dark wooden floor in the luxurious restaurant his date had chosen. Louis sat still. "Honey... calm down..." he mumbled as he placed a warm hand on Harry's thigh. Harry stopped his bouncing. Harry always did what Louis asked him to, and especially when he was nervous. Louis grounded him in a way no one else ever managed to do.

"Shit, I'm going to faint. Or vomit. Or something. Damn, I'm nervous!" Harry hissed with the straw from his drink in his mouth. He took a sip and glanced at Louis. He looked so unbelievably calm and Harry wished he could have at least one tenth of his boyfriend's ability to stay cool in nervous situations, but it seemed to be a trait he would lack for the rest of life. Good thing he had Louis who could always soothe him. Hopefully, he would always have him.

"I think that's him." Louis said in a low voice, interrupting Harry's train of thoughts. Harry stretched his neck and looked over towards the entrance. There stood a man with dark hair and stubble on his shin, from the place where Harry sat, the man looked slender but strong. His face was square-shaped and he looked handsome. A costume on. A tie. A confident walk. And he was heading towards Harry, who gulped loudly. "Calm down darling" Louis murmured next to him.

Harry nodded and wiped his hands on his pants, imperceptibly, he hoped. When the man came up to their table Harry looked up at him. He was tall. Probably taller than Harry. Harry swallowed again. Imperceptibly, he hoped again.

"Hi. Louis, Harry?" the man said, and held out his hand towards Harry to shake it. Harry was grateful that he had the foresight to wipe his hands, because he now could press an assertively dry hand to the other man's. "Hi, I'm Karl." the man said, smiling. Harry mumbled "Harry." as an response and looked down. Karl didn't let go of Harry's hand, instead he gently stroked it with his thumb. A comforting caress, a touch that said "Don't worry darling. I'll treat you well."

On one hand, Harry felt annoyed that he couldn't toughen up a little and look the man in the eye more than a brief second, having to make himself smaller than he really was... But on the other hand, this was exactly what he was wishing for this evening. Being shy, standing under this man. Showing him his long eyelashes and a bowed down head. A shiver went down Harry's spine. He thought he had a hunch about how this night would end, but he didn't think it would already begin.

Harry looked up again when Karl shook hands with Louis. Louis did not turn away his eyes for a single second, while he with a dazzling smile introduced himself and invited Karl to sit down with them. He softly caressed Harry's thigh under the table and Harry enjoyed the feeling of two men giving him comforting touches this evening. There was no competitive vibe between the two men, but Harry felt clearly that Louis mentally were taking up space at the table, showing that everything was on their terms tonight, Harry and Louis' terms. Take my boyfriend, I allow it. But he is mine and I have the last word.

Karl smiled as big back at Louis, and Harry lost himself in his beautiful brown eyes. Literally lost himself, because suddenly a hand blocked his sight, snapping fingers. "Darling, can you hear me? What would you like to eat?" Louis said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Eat? Ehh... I don't know... You choose." Harry answered slowly, while coming back to the present. Karl had the most amazing eyes. Harry wanted to look deep into them while he was held down and fucked hard. Harry's tight jeans suddenly felt even more tight and he squirmed a little on the seat trying to find a more comfortable way to sit.

When a small caesar salad suddenly were placed on the table before him, he decided to stop staring at the man across from him, and instead start behaving normally, because he had no memory of either the waiter leaving or coming back with their food. It however didn't go very well, since just as he had shown off one of his famous smiles as a way of trying to ease himself into the ongoing conversation, Karl put his wine glass to his mouth. In an instant, in Harry´s mind, the wineglass disappeared and Harry instead saw himself there, between the brown-eyed man's lips. He wanted to lie naked and exposed in a big bed while Karl slowly explored him and that was the scene that his brain were kind enough to present to him there and then, at this table at a fancy restaurant, white linen cloth, candles and all.

Karl put down his wineglass again and looked at Harry with some sort of flicker in his eyes, while slowly licking his lips. There was nothing obvious sexually about it, it was very possible that it was just a check for not getting wine around his mouth while drinking... but the sight of it hit Harry like a freight train. Suddenly it felt completely unreasonable to suffer through a main course as well, and with a little bad luck, even dessert, before heading to the hotel room the three of them had agreed on.

Harry glanced restlessly at Louis who were telling Karl something completely uninteresting about his duties at the record company he was working on, and Karl listened attentively. Harry had never expected that he would talk that much with his date, he knew that Louis wanted to get a good grasp of the man who would fuck his beloved boyfriend, so he sat mostly quiet. Impatiently, he writhed a little on his place, while absentminded playing with the narrow foot to his wineglass. His fingers slid up and down as he tried to concentrate on what his the two men were talking about, but it didn't go very well. He was frustrated. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to get fucked. He wanted Karl to stop with the polite conversations with Louis, and instead sweep their plates off the table and just start the evening. He needed to adjust himself, it was starting to hurt, the way his hard on were straining in his pants. He wanted to fuck so badly.

His fingers slid faster and faster over the narrow glass-foot and suddenly he realized that Karl had stopped talking to Louis. He stared at Harry's hand, his eyes fixed, his mouth slightly open. Harry suddenly understood what Karl had seen and what he associated it to, so he smiled a sweet smile, and focused on slowing his hand down, to make the movements more gentle, more subtle. He had done it unconsciously just now, that had went swimmingly. Now he was fully aware that his older date put all his focus on his hand and suddenly it was difficult to fondle a wine glass on a sensual and alluring way. He felt a little silly, but to see Karl's gaze, who went from his hand up to his face and then down to his hand again, was reward enough. He wanted to show Karl that he was a good boy, that he had fingers that knew how to satisfy someone, and he shamelessly used this innocent poor wine glasses to show for that purpose.

However, Harry knew that he actually stepped out a little too far now. He knew the role he wanted to play tonight would rather not take these kinds of initiatives, and as if they were mentally connected, Louis put his hand over Harry's and gave it a slight pressure, and with that, Harry let go of the wineglass. He looked down in his lap, he suddenly felt disobedient and hoped that Karl would still like to continue the evening, despite the fact that this had happened.

Karl's open mouth that testified that he had lost his bearings a bit, was now closed again. He seemed to have gathered himself and turned his attention to Louis who said "We talked about ordering the main course soon? I think our dear Harry here has other plans."

Harry's cheeks flushed when he felt the two men´s attention on himself. Louis' hand was still laying on his and Harry's gaze remained fixed on his knees.

"Oh?" was all Karl said. "How so?"

"Well, there seems to be something inside of his pants, struggling to get out." Louis answered, assuming that Karl would know know what he was talking about, without having to explaing it more than that. For every little bit Harry moved on the couch, amazing sensations filled every cell in his body, a mixture of pain and pleasure. He regretted that he chose these jeans, they were his absolutely tightest. But he honestly had not expected the restaurant to be scene for some kind of foreplay.

Karl raised an eyebrow, turned to look at Harry and said "Show me."

Harry's stared on Karl with a shocked look on his face and looked around. "But... this is a nice restaurant..." he stammered.

Karl smiled a little. "And you are a nice boy, are you not? Doing what I tell you to do?"

Harry thought he´d faint, this restaurant visit was so much more than he had dared hoping for. Waves of arousal went through his body and when Louis lightly squeezed Harry's hand under his, he nodded and quickly unbuttoned his pants.

The white linen cloth was long enough to pull up a little in his lap to hide the open pants, and after a nervous glance around the room, he pulled down his underwear so that his length finally could be let out.

The cool cloth felt good against his hot cock and he gasped and closed his eyes for a second. Then he looked at Karl, nodded once and like in slow motion watched him get up from his seat. Slowly he walked around the table and stood beside Harry. A delicate feeling of being a filthy boy, with his cock out in the open at this fancy place, made Harry shiver and it was a fucking miracle he didn't just come all over himself when Karl bent down, just so much that he could take Harry in his hand, putting his lips to his ear, whispering "You're gorgeous. Now be a good boy for me and button up. Tuck yourself in, in an uncomfortable position. I want it to hurt."

Harry had to close his eyes while forcing down his hard cock to be in completely wrong direction than it wanted to. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time.

When Karl had sat down in his place again, he said "Can I pay for you, or do you want to pay for yourselves?"

Harry guessed he should show his submissiveness and be quiet, but couldn't help but respond, he felt things were going too slow this evening. "You can pay, I just want to get out of here now." he spat out.

Karl smiled and turned to Louis. "Is he always this eager?"

"Yes." Louis replied and Harry heard the proud smile in his voice.

...

The hotel room was big. Karl had proposed a suite with two rooms, but both Harry and Louis had wanted to tone it down it a little, so it ended up that they booked the most luxurious double room the hotel had, and that was more than enough. A king size bed with linen sheets stood with its headboard against a wall. The floor had soft and thick carpeting and a sofa set in red velvet stood at the opposite wall from the bed. The bathroom was almost as big as a hotel room, with spa bath, double showers and taps in shiny gold metal.

Harry felt like a royalty when he stepped over the threshold of the room, Karl's big hand on the lower back, and Louis a little bit behind them. Harry was the focus of the two men´s interest and it was a feeling he liked very much. Karl halted in the middle of the room, and Harry stopped himself in the middle of his next step, and instead put his foot down, standing still. Now they were finally here. He would not rush off now, or take any initiatives.

Louis sat himself down in one of the red velvet armchairs. It stood diagonally parked in the room in a corner, and if Louis only moved a little, he would have a full view of the large bed. Shivers of pleasure went down Harry's spine and when Louis said "Can I sit here?" he got a nod by Karl in reply. Harry wanted nothing more than to just get started. He glanced up at Karl and found that he was taller than Harry, it had been one of his wishes when Louis had begun to look for a suitable date. Brown eyes and slender body had been some of the other requests and so far, Harry had absolutely nothing to complain about. But he was not surprised. Louis was a perfectionist, only the best was good enough for his boy.

Karl turned to Harry and caressed his cheek. He said "I want you to suck my cock." Harry looked over at Louis, who nodded.

"Get down on your knees." The call came quickly, Harry was surprised that Louis short nod had even been noticed by Karl, but it seemed like he was equally attentive and concerned about order and structure as Louis.

Harry hurried down on his knees. His pants were tight but he found a pretty comfortable position on the soft carpet, and then began to unbutton Karl's pants while he looked up at him through his eyelashes. He felt a little like he was with starring a cheesy porno, but it was a thrilling feeling to sit on his knees, having to look up at the man in front of him. Karl stroked Harry's curls and said, "You're so pretty... Look at you, so pretty sitting on your knees for me."

Pride welled up in Harry. He loved being called pretty. He saw Louis in the corner of his eye, he sat leaning back in the big chair and looked straight at them. He used to call Harry pretty too, because he knew that Harry loved it. He wondered if Louis knew how he felt right now. He thought he did. He also wondered if Louis had told Karl about things that Harry liked and didn't like. It wouldn't surprise him, Louis wanted to be in control of things, and to make sure that his boyfriend was handled good fell under the category Obvious.

More than that couldn't Harry think before he felt Karl's big hand against the back of his head, hearing him say "Open your mouth." and the next second he had Karl's cock in his mouth. His eyelids fell shut and a small groan sneaked its way out of him while he began to suck as best he could. It was difficult as it were shoved hard into his mouth over and over again, but he loved how Karl did it, no easing in, just go big from the start. While he fought back the gag reflex already starting to bother him, he sent a quick thought of thankfulness towards both himself and Louis for actually making this happen. He put a hand on Karl's thigh for support, and was just about to wrap his hand around his cock to ease the job a bit, when Karl smacked both his hands away, and pulled out of Harry's mouth.

Harry looked up at him in surprise, his mouth still open, so empty suddenly. He put his lips together and waited for directives. "Hands on your back. You can't touch me." Karl ordered and Harry did as he was told. It went shivers up his entire spine, he loved this. With his hands behind his back he looked up at Karl again and opened his mouth. "So eager little darling, waiting for my cock, huh?"

Harry nodded, wanted to stick out his tongue, Karl's cock was so close, but he didn't. In the corner of his eye, he could see that Louis changed his position in the armchair. Harry's cock was rock hard in the tight jeans, the pain constant but yet so lovely, and without thinking about it, he reached out with a hand to adjust himself, ease the pain just a little, and in the next second have Karl's fingers tightly entangled in the dark curls. "Hands. On. Your. Back." he said, looking seriously at Harry. "Did I not make myself clear?"

Harry nodded and said quietly "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Karl pulled harder in Harry's hair so that he had to follow the movement and bend his neck back.

He looked up at Karl who explained with a serious face "I'm letting it slip for now. But no more. From now on, you're gonna do what you're told."

"Yes sir." Harry whispered, hard to raise his voice more with his neck bent so much.

...

Karl let go of Harry's hair and the sense of his scalp not being strained anymore sent tickles down his spine. He stretched out his tongue, waiting for the next step, and before he knew it, he had Karl's hand against the back of his head again, his cock deep inside his mouth, it slid over his tongue and didn't stop until it hit the back of Harry's throat. He was more prepared this time and was breathing with long deep breaths through his nose to ignore the gag reflex and just took it, over and over again. Karl fucked his face, getting into a rhythm, letting out groans from time to time, before letting his hand slide down to rest on Harry's cheek, and then he pulled out again. Harry used the break to catch his breath. With his hands tightly clasped behind his back, and a wildly throbbing heart, he breathed loudly with his mouth open while Karl turned to Louis and said "Can I come in his mouth?"

Louis answered with a simple "No." and Harry felt so good, so so good, standing on his knees, hearing his boyfriend decide what another person were allowed to do to him and not.

"But on his face." Louis continued. "Is that okay baby?" he asked, eyes fixed on Harry. Harry nodded.

Cock in mouth again, concentrated breaths, holding his own wrist in a hard grip behind his back, and Harry could hear Karl pant and groan above him. He could tell he was close on the sounds and the way the grip in his hair changed by the second, and a short while later he could actually feel, the way the head of his cock suddenly grew bigger in his mouth, that Karl was about to come. He wished he could hollow his cheeks, to make it better for him, but there was no way he could do it the way his mouth getting fucked this way.

All of a sudden his mouth was empty again so he tilted his head up like he always used to do when it was Louis standing like this before him. He loved this moment, this wait for the hot spurts to hit his face, and forgot about the no-coming-in-mouth-rule, so on pure instinct he opened his mouth, stretching out his tongue, always so needy for the reward after a good blow job, remembering the next second what Louis had said. Accidentally catching a few drops on his tongue probably were not allowed either.

Quickly he closed his mouth, and the next second he felt it hit him, streak after streak of hot come shooting from Karl, who was feverishly stroking himself and grunting loud in the silent room. Harry got too caught up in the moment, and his tucked away cock hurt too much now from the feeling of his face being showered with the come, so he released the grip of himself and unbuttoned the oh-too-tight jeans. Still with a few last drops hitting his lower lip and his chin, he let his aching cock out, squeezed it hard, moaned quietly and then let it go again, now sitting back on his calves. Still with his eyes closed, he reassured himself that he was still a good boy, despite his little slip. He was a good boy still. He was sure of it.

"Baby... Fuck, you're beautiful with me all over your face. It felt so amazing to fuck your mouth like that, and now, look at you, all flustered cheeks, messed up..." Charles cooed, caressing Harry's cheek and Harry smiled happily. It felt amazing to hear Karl praise him like that. Karl swiped away the drips on Harry's lip with his thumb before stretching over to a sideboard to grab a small towel. He wiped his hands on it, and then handed it over to Harry. While wiping himself clean, Harry suddenly felt Karl bend down and grab his cock. He couldn't help himself, his hips jerked forward on their own, making him grunt a little by the sensation, it sent amazing tingles up his spine. His face were clean now, and he tossed the towel away and looked up at Karl, suddenly realizing that Karl maybe wasn't happy with him, maybe Harry should have kept his cock tucked in until he was told otherwise. He tried one of his ice-melting smiles on Karl, dimples and all, but the smile faded as soon as he saw the man's face. Karl was not smiling. Not at all.

"Honey..." he said in a low voice. He did not sound pleased. "I told you to tuck yourself in. To do it so it would hurt. But what do I see? Your cock, released, all out in the open. This was not what I asked you to do. I wanted you to tuck it in, be a good boy. But sweetie, you're not being a good boy. Your big cock are making you look like a fucking slut now. You're looking damn obscene, you know that? That big cock, so swollen, so ready for me, fuck it's leaking. You better watch the carpet, baby. Do not wanna get stains of you on the carpet, right?".

Harry didn't know what to do, how to answer Karl. He just looked down on the floor, feeling his cheeks burn from hearing Karl talk to him and about him like that. He hadn't been a good boy for Karl. He had made himself look obscene. He was a... slut. He felt so ashamed, and sad, and haunted by the most uneasy feeling burning his gut, and he wished he never would've done it and... and... he loved it. He absolutely fucking loved it. He was a slut, Karl had made him act like it, and now Karl was telling it to his face. That he was looking obscene. Being a slut. Oh fuck, how he loved it! Louis had never called him that before, neither of them thought that they would really like it, but apparently they were wrong. Harry was a slut, and he got so fucking turned on from hearing it, that his cock again was aching. He needed to be touched, to be fucked. He looked up at Karl, who was again standing up in front of him, put a hand on his thigh and pleaded "Please... Touch me again..."

For the second time this evening, Karl smacked Harry's hand away from him. Harry kept his gaze on Karl, tried to beg him with his eyes, tried to make him understand that he was aching for his touch.

But Karl didn't touch him. Instead he started talking. "You're so needy. At the restaurant I thought it was endearing, getting to play with such an eager boy... But this. Sweetie, you need to stop. I set the rules, and I need you to shut your mouth. I don't want you to keep whining, you hear me? I touch you when I want to touch you. You can't touch yourself at all. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Eyes on the floor."

Harry looked down.

"Do you also realize that I will punish you if you disobey me?"

Harry swallowed and nodded. In all honestly he hadn't expected this to be a good boy - misbehaving - getting punished - kind of thing, but he was so thrilled by realizing it. Being punished - yeah bring it on!

"Good. This was your only warning. I mean it. Behave."

Harry nodded again.

A pause. Harry were waiting. Karl did nothing, said nothing.

The anticipation was unnerving and Harry fucking loved every single second of it.

And then suddenly, Karl spoke up. "Go stand by the bed." he said, and Harry scrabbled up on his feet and got over to the bed. He stood by its side, trying hard to be a good boy now, keeping his eyes on the floor again, actually having to look around that hard cock of his. He couldn't believe how he was still so achingly hard but it was a good feeling. He was still looking down when Karl approached him. Harry was behaving.

Again, there was silence. He knew Karl was looking at him, he could feel his gaze burn his skin. Karl took a few slow steps, like he couldn't quite make up his mind where to stand, and Harry just waited, silent. Then Karl decided to make himself comfortable on the bed. He sat down on the side, and scooted up to rest his back against the headboard.

"Get undressed." he said. Harry looked up at him, big eyes. Getting undressed, standing there alone on the floor? Just like that?

Karl did a disapproving sound with his tongue. "Baby... Baby baby baby, what am I to do with you? Did I tell you to look at me?"

Instantly Harry looked down. He was actually looking forward to see that kind of punishments Karl had in mind, but this time it was an honest mistake, Karl's request just had surprised him. His heart was pounding. What would happen? Karl didn't sound too angry.

Karl got up from the bed. "You're a handful, doll. I'm glad. Pull your pants down."

Harry did as he was told. He bent down and were about to take of his shoes and let the jeans slide over his feet when Karl put a hand on his back. "No. You can take your shoes off, but keep your pants around your ankles. You'll be so pretty like that. That's right. And now, your shorts. Pull them down, make them pool around the ankles aswell."

Harry fucking loved every single fucking second of this. He wish he could tell Louis how amazing it felt standing with his bottom half all exposed, not being allowed to do anything but what he was told, but he couldn't. He just could hope Louis were watching every second of it.

"Good boy." Karl said and Harry tried not to beam like a sun. "Now, get over here. I want you over my knees. You're such a tall boy, so please, lay with your upper body on the bed. I think that'll be the most comfortable for the both of us."

Harry could hear his own blood rushing in his ears. His heart were pounding so hard he was sure that even Louis could here it from across the room. He was so confused, just couldn't wrap his head around what Karl just said. Over his knees? What the...? What was Karl about to do? Was this... Harry could feel his cheeks redden by the second and he didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anticipation.

Because lying over someones knees without pants, right after being told you're a handful... well, Harry couldn't see any other way this was going than one. And that was something he never before had experienced. He stood still on his spot on the floor, just couldn't manage himself to actually get into Karl's lap. He loved this, everything about it, but... this felt too downgrading, this thing Karl had asked him to. He wasn't a little kid. He was actually 20 years old so laying splayed over someones knees just wasn't for him, right?

"Sweetie? What are you waiting for?" Karl asked. Harry didn't answer, and couldn't really believe those drips of precum that were slowly dribbling from the slit of his cock, endlessly it seemed. His body were betraying him. Wasn't this downgrading? Was he really supposed to get turned on by this? His cock sure seemed to think so.

Slowly he surrendered and came over to Karl. A bit clumsily Harry made himself comfortable over his lap, bending his arms in front of him on the bed, resting his cheek on his hands. Karl turned a bit, finding a good position for them both, and then sat still.

"Louis. Did your boy ever get spanked before?" Karl said over Harry's head. Even more degrading, and now his cock fucking twitched! 'Traitor', Harry thought with a frown and buried his face in his arms.

"No." he heard Louis answer. Harry didn't quite recognize his voice. He thought he heard it tremble, a weak sound to it. He kinda liked it.

"Harry" Karl said, now addressing his words to him instead of Louis. "I'm gonna hit you on your bum with the palm of my hand. One cheek at a time. You've never done it before, so I'm gonna go really easy on you, yeah?"

Harry nodded. Had given up on feeling degraded, frown all wiped off. He decided to give it a go. Now he was instead seriously indulging in the anticipating feeling, along with his dripping and twitching cock. He couldn't wait for Karl to start. He felt divinely beautiful with his ass on display like that.

"I think I'm gonna hit you six times. I also think we need a safe word for you. It's no big deal, I'm not gonna go all sadist on you now, just... if you'd feel the urge to tell me no, without actually meaning it... it's always a good idea to have a safe word, that really really means no, and then I will stop immediately. You understand?"

Muffled into his arm, Harry muttered "Apple" after have given it a few seconds thought, and Karl hummed approving. "Great. Apple it is. Good boy. "

Harry smiled, thinking he never would grow tired of hearing Karl saying that to him. This would be fun. Bring the smacks on!

...

Karl's big hand were covering Harry's right buttcheek almost entirely. He didn't hit, just caressed it, slowly slowly, and sometimes he released the light pressure and just let his fingertips dance upon the skin. Harry tried to breath calmly and quietly, but his breaths always seemed to hitch. He didn't know if Karl would tell him when the first hit would fall, or if he would just suddenly feel it. He didn't ask, and to be honest he didn't know what he'd prefer.

"Are you nervous?" Karl asked with a soft voice. Harry relaxed a little. Was he nervous? Yes. Yes. A little. He had to admit that. He nodded against his own arm.

"Don't be. Try to relax. Don't tense up. Relax and just feel what is happening to you. I will let you know when I give you the first slap, but you won't get a warning regarding the other five. Okay?"

Harry nodded again. He was actually extremely nervous, now that he thought about it. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he became. He felt that he began to tremble. Karl felt it too.

"Baby, you're shaking. Are you cold?"

"Only nervous..." Harry mumbled.

"Baby... " Karl said again and used both his hands to caress Harry, over the bum, down his thighs, up the bum again, and in under the white shirt he still wore.

"Don't be, darling. Don't be nervous. There's no need to, I know you will take this perfectly. And remember your safeword, it's okay to use it whenever you want to. You're gorgeous like this, and you will be gorgeous with my handprints marking your skin, but we'll stop whenever you want to. Okay?"

Again, Harry nodded. He had no plans whatsoever to stop this.

"Okay. So, baby. I'm gonna hit you now." Karl said, voice still soft but there was an edge to it now. A sharp tone embedded in the softness, that told Harry that it was playtime again.

Before a nervous little chill even had time to run from Harry's lower back up to his neck, he felt Karl's hand fall hard on his skin, filling the room with a sharp sound. Oh! It hurt. It stung! It burned, it burned and it fucking burned. Harry drew in air between his teeth but still thought 'Well, that wasn't so bad. Not as bad as I thought it would be.' and relaxed a little. A bit cocky he thought to himself 'If only he could do the other side aswell, gotta make it even!' and a surprised "Oh!" slipped out of him when the second hit fell. Harder than the first. A lot harder. His skin burned, but he felt awkwardly good about having the pain on each side now.

'Four more.' he thought. 'I can do this'. He didn't really pay any attention to his cock at this moment, he was too caught up by the sensation of this new experience, but he could feel it hadn't gone soft. Not the slightest bit.

There seemed to be a pause now, only Karl's hand slowly caressing Harry's ass, going from side to side. Harry wiggled just a tiny bit on Karl's legs, to his surprise missing the sting from Karl's palm against his skin. In a matter of minutes he had gone from a nervous boy, never spanked before, to an ass-wiggling needy one, wanting more of this new, fun thing. He kinda loved it.

And the third one came. On the right side again, the sound of it echoed in the silence, multiplying itself in Harry's ears. Waves of pain mixed with hot pleasure took over his body and he let out a moan. Fuck, it hurt! But it felt so damn good!

Only a quick caress from Karl, and then, the fourth one. Harry's heart was pounding and he counted the slaps in his head, not wanting it to soon have to come to an end. "Don't..." he mumbled, didn't know if he was allowed to speak up or not.

"Don't what?" Karl said and caressed Harry's bum. 

"Can I... Can I..." Harry said, and suddenly lost all his words, what was it that he wanted to say?

Another hit! He didn't moan this time, he screamed. It wasn't loud, it wasn't for long, but he screamed. For what, he didn't know. For everything and nothing, for the burn, the sting, the heat, the waves of pleasure flowing through him, for a thousand emotions being released inside of him and exploding. Fuck, what was this?! He was panting with his mouth wide open, his skin was burning, it hurt so bad and he was afraid to feel another hit by now, but he couldn't fucking wait another second for it.

He wanted to cry, realizing the coming slap would be the last one, and he made another attempt to beg Karl to not stop. "Please... Don't, you can't... I need..." he panted, while the memory of the slaps were playing over and over again in his body. He felt fucking euphoric, needed more of this, and he needed more than this, a hot ball of want were coiling in his belly, he needed to be fucked, he felt it intensely, he really really really needed to be thoroughly fucked!

"Baby, you're being incoherent... It's so beautiful, but I can't really make out what you're saying." Karl said, a smile lingering in his voice.

Harry just whined.

And screamed again when he felt the sixth - and last - hit, land on his left buttcheek. He cried now, actual tears were running down his cheek and he had no idea what they were coming from, didn't know if it was the pain or the pleasure doing it, the need of getting fucked or the insight that the spanking had come to an end, but hot tears were wetting his arm. "No no no no no..." he sobbed. He felt broken, needed more spanking, needed to get fucked so badly, did absolutely not need Karl's hands slide over his burning skin, meaning to wrap this thing up.

"No no, don't stop, more... please... more..." he begged and just loved the chaos that were rushing through his body and brain. He couldn't wait for what Karl next decided to do to him, but at the same time he wanted to stay bent over his lap forever, this was where he was always meant to be!

"No more." Karl said.

"Please... Just... please..." Harry tried again, still sobbing, trying to cope with all the emotions rushing through him.

"Baby, I won't give you more. You think you want more, but believe me, this is enough for tonight. Get up."

Harry wanted to cry, he was so frustrated. Han wanted to get spanked more. Or he wanted to get fucked. He couldn't really tell anymore. Anyhow, after realizing there wouldn't be more spanking, and Karl just couldn't fuck Harry with him laying over his lap like that, he slowly, to ease the dizziness rushing up to his head, got up to standing.

"You're still so hard, baby. You're beautiful. Did you enjoy your spanking?" Karl said and looked up at Harry from the side of the bed.

Harry didn't really know if he should answer yes or no now. Was he meant to like a punishment? Or was Karl's intention that he would actually feel punished?

With his eyes fixed on the floor - he began to learn now - he nodded and Karl said "Good. I wanted you to. Does it hurt?"

Harry nodded again. It burned and stung on his bum and his heart were still racing after what his body had been exposed to.

"Get on the bed. I'm gonna kiss it better. Get your pants off first, sweetie."

Harry did as Karl said, and crawled up on the bed, on all fours. Just seconds later, Karl was behind him, letting his hands slide up Harry's thighs. Harry closed his eyes and curved his back, he wanted more more more. He winced as Karl gently caressed and kissed his bum, it was mostly stinging now and was not nearly as nice as a moment ago. It didn't, however, do so much, for the memory of how he had enjoyed were still vibrating inside of him and made the feeling of Karl's lips against his hot skin like the most lovely he had ever experienced.

Karl kissed, licked and caressed Harry's ass, he let his lips and fingers slide over him. Harry stood still on his knees with straight arms and tried not to groan. He was a moaner, and he knew Louis loved it, but for some reason he didn't want to give himself to Karl in that way. He was so engulfed by the many things happening to him this evening, so he wanted to try to keep some things between only him and Louis. He were positive his voice would be heard out on the streets eventually tonight, there just was no need to rush things. He thought Louis were appreciating his gesture.

Karl spread Harry's cheeks, and leaned in to lick around his rim. Harry let out a shaky breath. Fuck, it felt really good. His head were hanging between his shoulders and he were actually concentrating on staying quiet now. Karl worked his tongue in the most amazing ways and once he pushed it just the tiniest bit inside of Harry, he couldn't hold up his body on straight arms anymore, he had to ease the position a bit.

Now he were leaning on his elbows, face hiding between his hands, and for every thrust Karl made with his tongue to lick inside him, Harry felt his moans come closer. It felt heavenly, and as soon he felt a finger putting light pressure on his tight muscle, he couldn't stop it and something between a whimper and a sob escaped him. He kept trying to stay silent, but as the finger slowly pushed into him there were no rescue, and he moaned on almost every exhale.

Karl kept pushing his finger into Harry, and slowly, so fucking amazingly slowly, pulled it out almost entirely, and then back in again. Harry moaned high pitched with his ass up in the air, and started rocking back on the finger.

"Stay still." Karl said, and Harry immediately obeyed, couldn't afford more punishment. To be honest, he was a bit afraid to fall down that rabbit hole of pain and pleasure again.

Karl added another finger just as Harry were starting to feel needy for it, and he had to brace himself to be still. Inside his head, he cursed to himself `Fuck fuck fuck... so good, so so good.... Fuck, fuck...` and felt a sudden need to touch his cock. It was so hard still, aching despite no clothes now restraining it, it was probably leaking like a fucking rain cloud, making a pretty little precum-lake under him, and he released a hand from under his face, pushed it back and squeezed around himself. The action made him grunt and involuntary push back on Karl's fingers and instantly he realized his mistake. He froze, and Karl froze.

"Angel." Karl said. Harry loved this new pet name, but hated the feeling of having fucked up. He didn't answer.

"What did you do? What did I tell you?"

"To stay still." Harry answered, voice going soft, submissive.

"But now you pushed back on me, while fucking _squeezing_ yourself." Karl said, emphasizing the word ´squeezing´.

"Yes." Harry said and swallowed nervously. It was a strange feeling, this. He was so exposed, lying in front of Karl knowing Louis were watching every little detail of it, and having fucked up and waiting for a punishment, eager but afraid at the same time. Again, the anticipation was out of this world. Harry thought he would have to take days to sort out what he was really going through this evening.

But. For now. No sorting through, there was no time for that, just fucking feel what is happening to him, Karl had told him that, just before the spanking, and that was what he was trying to do. Feel. Not think. Just register it all.

Like what was happening now. The feeling of Karl hovering over his back, whispering into his ear "Give me your hands."

Harry released his hands from under his head, and pushed them back, having to lie down on his chest now, head turned to the side, trying to find an as comfortable position as possible. Karl took Harry's arms and bent them up, back, to rest on the centre of his back. His shoulders were straining, the side of his face were pushed deep into the mattress and when Karl placed both of Harry's wrists in one hand and pushed them hard against his back, it hurt. It hurt so much, but again, all the pain were amazing. The exposed position Harry was in was sending chill after chill up his spine, he was just feeling so lucky to get to experience this.

Karl kept licking him, fingering him, and from time to time, brush a little bit against his prostate. Every time he did that, Harry moaned out loud, but did not move an inch. He was so proud of his willpower, and it got even better when Karl muttered against his ass "You're such a good good boy, I'm so happy to get to eat you out and finger you like this. Your hole is the prettiest I've seen in my whole life, you're a fucking angel, you know that?"

Harry didn't answer, only smiled, pressed against the white sheets. He loved this, so much!

Karl licked some more, and then he slowly pushed two fingers in and out. He added a third one and with a praising voice he murmured "Baby, your so loose and wet for me, you're just lovely. I can't wait to get my cock inside you." and the words made Harry shiver with pure lust. Yes! He wanted Karl inside of him aswell, wanted his cock so so badly!

Karl released Harry's wrists and said "Get up. I want you to ride me. I want you to fuck yourself on my cock."

Harry got up, a bit stiff, moved slowly so that his arms and shoulders would get used to not be in the awkward position anymore. He stood the edge of the bed and waited for Karl to make himself comfortable against the bed's headboard. When he was good, he took out a condom and handed it to Harry, saying "Put it on.".

Harry nodded, got up on the bed and took the condom. Did his hands tremble? He paused and looked at them, quickly stretched them out before him, trying to tell. A little, maybe. He thought it was beautiful. He was hoping that Karl were noticing it, so he could understand how much he affected him. He ended up fumbling a bit with both the wrapper and the condom, had some difficulties putting it on, but Karl did not seem to mind.

"Easy love, take your time." he said and smiled encouraging. Harry loved that Karl sometimes could show no mercy to him, but just when he needed a bit of time and understanding, he took a step back, acting all normal with him.

...

Harry was standing on his knees over Karl now, enjoying the unique feeling of cock pushing lightly against his hole. It felt like he needed some kind of approval from the man sitting underneath him, so he didn't move, just stood with his right arm pushed back, holding Karl's cock, ready.

Then Karl smiled and gave Harry a small nod, saying "It's alright honey. You can start whenever you want to." and Harry wouldn't wait a second more than he had to, so slowly, very slowly, he lowered himself over the man.

Harry gasped, the feeling was amazing! Karl filled him up, inch by inch, stretching him out, gliding through his tight muscle, until he could relax a bit sitting in Karl's lap, his cock fully buried inside of him.

Harry tried to breathe slowly, relax, wait for his body to adjust, and once he felt every uncomfortable feelings gone, he pushed back up again. The feeling of Karl slowly gliding out of him made his eyes roll back in his head, and he inhaled with a stuttering sound, not as much a moany one, as a sound of trying to remember how to actually breath.

He was up standing on his knees again, the tip of the cock just stretching his entrance, and he relaxed his thighs again, sliding down Karl's length.

He had to pause here, he had been so hard for so long, he had no idea how to last for more than a minute or two. Looking up on Karl the best he could while sitting on his lap, he said "I... I might come soon. It's... It feels too good."

"You won't." Karl answered simply.

Harry just stared at him. He won't? But... Was that...? Did Karl tell him that he couldn't come? Harry had to close his eyes, this was too much, too fucking exciting. He felt a tingling around his lower spine, a first sign of being really close, and it scared him a bit that he reacted like that on the restriction to not being allowed to come.

"Okay." he answered and lowered his gaze again. He was sweating, this was so fucking good, he just couldn't believe it.

"Babe, you want me to unbutton your shirt? You look hot." Karl asked.

Harry nodded, and sat still trying not to clench around Karl while he worked on the buttons. "Don't want you to take it off though." Karl said. "You're so pretty with a little bit of clothes still on. Look more slutty that way."

Harry nodded, still with his eyes closed. If Karl kept talking like that, he had no way of relax so he wouldn't come. Mentally, he begged Karl to be quiet, and it seemed to work. Karl didn't say anything more, and Harry felt the tingling slowly subside.

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and started pushing himself up again, and down, and up, over and over again. He arched his back, trying to make Karl's cock find his prostate, and after a few tries, he found it. Eagerly he bounced up and down, leaning back with his hands splayed on Karl's thighs, tipping his head back, while still stubbornly trying to repress his moans. Karl leaned forward a bit and let his hands run along the sides of Harry's waist, following the curvation of his back.

"Oh god, you're such a little princess, aren't you? Such a pretty princess." he growled quietly, having Harry stop his movements for a second. He had never been ashamed of who he was, but there were a few little things that he preferred people not no know about. That he loved being called "princess" was one of them. He had told Louis - who couldn't get enough of saying it to him - to please not tell anyone. That's why he now glanced over to his man, only to see him raise a surprised eyebrow and shake his head. Harry relaxed. Louis hadn't told Karl about this. He could trust Louis with his life, but he had still gotten a bit worried. Harry loved all the pretty names Karl had called him this evening, but being called princess was by far the best. It gave Harry an amazing feeling of being admired and taken care of, and in an instant he indulged in the feeling, were melting into it. He was a princess, right here, right now, he WAS.

He kept bouncing up and down, repressing moans like his life were depending on it, and impressing himself with not coming, when Karl suddenly put a hand on his arm and said "Princess. Stop. I'm gonna fuck you now."

Harry stared at Karl, and nodded. "You want me to... Get off you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Get on all fours again, I need to fuck you from behind." Karl answered and Harry got up to stand on his knees, hissing when Karl's cock left him, his tight muscle clenching around nothing. He rushed to get on hands and knees and it didn't take long before Karl were behind him, pushing in without any warning. Harry moaned out loud now, he absolutely loved this position.

Karl thrusted into him over and over again, Harry were moaning, going on screaming, and had a hard time figuring out why did he even try to be quiet to start with. It just felt really stupid now when he had Karl behind him, pushing into him over and over again like there was nothing more important in the world than to fill Harry up.

He wanted to touch himself, but didn't, he wanted to touch Karl, but he didn't. He also wanted to get a grip of himself, since he got fucked so hard now, that he was starting to lose himself completely to the sound of his own moans, and the fast and steady pace Karl were entering him again and again.

Wave after wave of pleasure were shooting up along his spine, he tried to brace himself on straight arms, but the crumbled soon enough, and he fell forward, lying on bent arms, just trying to not hit his head on the headboard, while moaning, moaning, moaning by every thrust. He was so afraid he'd come without a warning, without having a chance to even try to stop it, but it would probably be worth it, because this was the best fuck he'd ever experienced, and as far as he knew, they weren't close to be finishing up. He could do nothing else but staying on his knees, being held up by Karl, who had splayed his hands over Harry's hips, and getting so thoroughly fucked that his screams probably would reach two laps around the fucking earth.

He realized he must spill the most inhuman sounds now, but he was unsure if he had ever got fucked this hard ever before, so who could ever blame him? He was just starting less and less like a human being, and more and more like a a big, moaning, wet pile of fucked, when Karl slowed down, easening the feeling of wet pile a bit. Harry thought he had some kind of pause coming up, and felt grateful, but the next thing he knew, Karl took Harry's arms, and once again bent them up on his back, holding them in one of his hands.

"I'm not punishing you for anything now babe, you were just so pretty with this restrain. I need you like this again, is it okay?"

Harry intention was to answer Karl with a simple "Yes." but all he could get out was a whine, and something that Karl might or not might take as an affirmative sound.

"Sweetie, I couldn't quite get what you answered, but I didn't here 'apple' so I'm gonna keep you like this." Karl said, and quickened his pace going in and out of Harry. Harry just tried to nod.

With every thrust, the grip around Harry's wrists hardened and there it was again - that amazing feeling shooting through Harry's body, it hurt, it hurt so bad, but the pain combined by being fucked so hard and knowing Louis were looking, made Harry moan and sob in a loud high pitched embarrassing combo. The grip was so hard, it felt like the bones in his arms were scraping against one another, and he couldn't help to worry about how his skin would look the day after. "It's... I'm gonna bruise... My wrists are gonna bruise..." he mumbled, a sob hidden beneath the words, face half pushed into a pillow.

Karl turned his head a bit, looking at Louis. Louis nodded once.

"Sweetie, your man wants me to keep going." Karl whispered, making Harry whine out loud and bend his back, pushing up against Karl even more, meeting him over and over again. He had no fucking idea he liked pain this much and he never in a million years would've thought that have Louis watching him being handled like this would turn him on so much.

He were just feeling that heavenly sense of heat building up in his body again and when Karl slowed down.

"Baby. Turn around. I want you to look at me when I fuck you." Karl said behind him. Harry nodded with his head hanging between his arms. He felt exhausted, but he at the same time he never wanted this to stop. As quick as he possibly could in his dazed state, he came over on his back, laying down against pillows and headboard, a comfortable half sitting position. Karl gently pushed Harry's legs wide apart and then entered him, quickly finding his rhythm again.

Harry felt spent, like Karl could do whatever he wanted to him, and threw his head back, groaning from the sensations again rolling through his body. He quickly looked over to Louis, who were staring intensely at them, and Harry had to close his eyes, damn, he felt his orgasm roll in over him with some kind of hurricane-speed now. Far away in his clouded up mind, he remembered the rule, he couldn't come, couldn't come, couldn't come, Karl had told him this. He tried to relax, to think about something else, something that didn't involve getting fucked by a man twice his age, he tried to think about something entirely different than that the fact that his boyfriend were sitting in the same room, watching him get fucked, and more intense than he ever did anything else before, he tried to push away the memories of Karl pulling his hair, spanking his ass burning, or holding a hard grip around Harry's wrists in one big hand.

It didn't go very well, so again, that whiny voice rose from his throat, he heard how desperate and needy he sounded and felt his cheeks turn red - or redder - but couldn't seem to muster up enough energy to care. He loved - just LOVED - to be under this kind of control. It felt so weird to get turned on by not being allowed to come, by being hurt, he never thought he liked it so much.

He had asked for a man to fuck him, to be rough like Louis were sometimes to him, but that never ever had involved all this pain, all these rules. At home, it was more like getting pushed down into the mattress, or a hard grip around his arms while making out. He had gotten so much more than he bargained for and he absolutely definitely doubtless were coming, soon! Very soon! Too fucking soon, and it scared him.

In a low and apologetic voice he enlightened Karl that he really really had a hard time now, it was too good, he was so close, expecting some kind of solving his problems, but Karl only quickened his pace, without saying anything, without responding in any other way.

Harry took it as a sign of shutting up, and closed his eyes, trying to repress his orgasm. That strategy worked for about 5 thrusts, before the hot ball in his belly, the tingles around his spine and lightheaded feeling started to totally take over his body. Close... so close...

Panting and sweating he looked at Karl, he was pleading with his eyes, without response.

"Please..." he begged, voice thin.

Karl just looked down at him while thrusting over and over and over and fucking over again. Didn’t say a word. It turned Harry on even more.

It felt like he had sweat running down his face, or if it was just feeling like it. He didn't know, it felt like he didn't know anything else anymore. All the elements in this situation made him desperate, he needed to come and he loved it, but at the same time he felt miserable. It was beautiful.

"Please..." he begged again, to the sound of the bed thumping into the wall. "Please, I need to come..."

Karl slowed down his movements. Stood absolutely still now. Looked down at Harry and answered "No."

Harry put his hands over his face, groaned and pushed his head back on the pillows. "Fuck...!" he said and whined when Karl took up the thrusts again.

After a few more, Harry was balancing on the edge again, he was so close, how on earth could he be this close for this long?! He was impressed by it, but the feeling of panic slowly coming over him was more prominent. He wanted to come, but who the fuck knew what kind of punishment Karl would have in mind??

He didn't dare to find out, could just beg Karl to change his mind, to let him come.

So he asked again.

"Please... You have to let me come. I... I can't take it anymore. Please..."

Karl kept moving, and said "Stop begging. You can't beg like this, you're pissing me off. Shut your mouth, I decide when you can come."

Harry shut his mouth and was if possible even more turned on now. Fuck, he hated this, and fuck, he loved this. Fuck Louis who had found Karl of all the people in the world and fuck Karl who though he could rule Harry like a fucking puppet and fuck fuck fuck himself that really really loved being treated like this.

Karl kept going in and out of Harry like he owned him and Harry felt like he wanted to cry. He touched Karl's arm, just lightly, with his fingertips, and again, he didn't know how many times he had said that word by now, he begged him "Please..."

Karl just kept on fucking him. Harry tried all his old tricks to delay an orgasm, but it seemed like those things were tried and discarded since a long time. Was he sweating now, was he crying?? Everything felt just unreal. Karl were working over him, going on like a fucking train, and fuck fuck fuck, Harry had to do something. Driven by pure panic he slammed his own hand into his mouth, biting down hard. It made his body think of something else for a couple of seconds and he could back down a bit, were not as close to the edge now, but it was just temporary. His body must have gotten the sensations mixed up, because suddenly he felt a tsunami wave of arousal come over him and he screamed out loud, angry from this damn restrain, angry and horny and angry and he started to think it was unhealthy to getting denied like this.

He needed to beg Karl one more time, just this last time. "I need to... just... please, let me come..." he said, looking at the man, trying his puppy eyes the best he could in his fucked out-state.

Karl stopped his movements again. His eyes looked more black than brown now, dominant as fuck, and Harry had to close his eyes for a second. He looked up again when he felt Karl's hand against his cheek. Harry thought he would caress him, being soft and kind in his movements, but this was something else. Karl wasn't kind at all. He was mastering Harry to 100 percent, he didn't accept Harry's whining.

"Baby. Do you feel my hand on your cheek?" he said.

Harry nodded, anticipating.

"Do NOT let me hear you say 'please' again. I WILL punish you if you keep on whining. " Karl said, the look on his face showing no mercy. "Do not for a second doubt that."

And then and there, something got into Harry. Something he never felt before, being that sweet, easy, happy boy he was, it was like something took him over. He felt like this was it, no fucking return, take it or leave it, like he was doing it for his own fucking sanity.

So, to save said sanity, he looked Karl straight in the eye, swallowed, and let a single, quiet whisper be heard in the room. "Please..."

And that was all it took, Karl raised his hand and let it fall hard on Harry's face, his palm hitting Harry's cheek with a sharp sound that were followed by a shocked gasp from Louis.

Harry groaned loudly, threw his head back into the pillows, and when Karl's arm swung back, hitting Harry's other cheek with the back of the hand, Harry arched his back and came and came and came and never seeming to ever stop coming, thick white spurts covering his stomach, his chest, his face, wetting Karl's chest, and at last subsiding, just dripping from that cock of his, finally allowed to relax and soften.

...

Harry were laying panting for several minutes, getting his face kissed and gently caressed by Louis who had come hurrying to him when he got his first slap. When Harry started coming, Louis halted, waiting for it to reach its end, and were now filled with extremely mixed feelings. His boyfriend had been hit, twice, and that made him so pissed off, but his boyfriend did also come really really fucking hard from it, and he wanted to thank Karl a million times for that beautiful view.

When Harry eventually came around, he smiled a drowsy smile seeing the two men on each side of him. "Hi..." he said, looking exactly what he was, totally fucking fucked out of his mind.

"Hey baby." Louis answered. "Are you okay?"

"Hungry... fucking hungry..." Harry said. "A lousy caesar salad wasn't enough for me this evening. Feed me please." he said, and looked at Louis, sporting that dimple-smile again, he was coming back, being his own charming self. Louis liked having him back, but could absolutely consider seeing that submissive, begging, whiny and crying Harry occasionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I'm really sorry for the abrupt end. I usually don't have very big problems with ending fics, but this was just horrible, sorry...! (It's probably because I'm getting up for work in 5 hours, and wanted to get this out on this lovely website. Sorry again but thank you for reading!)


End file.
